The present invention relates to motor control centers, such as described in co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 08/339,66 filed Nov. 14, 1994 entitled "Electrical Port Safety Guard Mechanism" and Ser. No. 08/339,899 filed Nov. 14, 1994 entitled "Modular Motor Control Center Assembly". In such motor control centers, three phase electric power is fed from the electric power distribution system mains to the control center through a so-called "main" circuit breaker within the control center. The internal electric power is fed from the main circuit breaker to the control center electrical components through horizontal and vertical main bus conductors and then through electrically-insulated vertical distribution bus conductors hereinafter "vertical risers" to the internal electrical components as described within the aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/339,661
Electrical connection between the main vertical bus conductors, the main circuit breaker and the vertical risers has heretofore required several custom connectors that required substantial assembly time since tolerance build-up between the separate conductors had to be carefully controlled. Since the custom connectors were fabricated from heavy copper bars that were usually tin or silver plated, the cost of such custom connectors added to the overall cost of the load center product.
One purpose of this invention is to provide a universal multi-connector unit that will inter-connect the main circuit breaker, main vertical bus conductors and vertical risers without requiring any additional electrical connector components.